Travel Through Time
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: A new character joins the scene. And claims to be Jack's brother. He then travels back in time to destroy part of team 5Ds. Yusei, Jack and Crow have to travel back in time to save themselves from being destroyed in the past and to save the world. R&R? ON HOLD/DISCONTINUED for now.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue like thingy

**Edit: Script formatting removed. Okay? No need to report me, LawlClan.**

_Hello people, I'm back! And I have a new story for you!_

_ Okay . . . well, this story involves time travel! And I know that I am putting up a lot of stories . . . but that's my problem. I have trouble continuing stories . . . but don't worry! I'll finish my other stories._

_Disclaimer! __I own nothing yugioh 5Ds! On with the story!_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Travel Through Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By Starlight Warrior 1092

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an average sunny day in the summer. My favorite day, in fact, Tuesday. The day that I swore to destroy my half-brother. Oh, by the way, my name's Miyu. My last name's . . . well, you'll figure that out later. All that you need to know about me is that I'm thirteen and that my name's Miyu. Also, I'm an orphan; my mother went to jail when I was five for murder. After she got out, only seven days after she got out, she committed suicide. No one knows what ever happened to my father . . . all I know about him is that he's dead.

Today is a special day. Today is the day the I escape from this place, this living hell. I live at on orphanage, but not anymore. Today, I'm leaving to find my half-brother. The shadows in my room have told me to. I've heard that my half-brother lives in New Domino City, an easy three mile walk from here. I will make him pay, my half-brother. He's the reason that Father is dead!

"Miyu!" I heard an awful voice call, the voice of the person who runs the orphanage, Hideyoshi.

"Goodbye." I whisper, grabbing my backpack and heading over to the window.

"Miyu!" Hideyoshi called again, his voice closer this time.

_Well, this is it! The start of my new life! My life of revenge! I'm coming brother. Beware. _I thought as I jumped out of the window.

Ai I fell through the air, I reached out and grabbed a tree branch to stop my fall. The tree branch started to bend as a grabbed it, setting me gently on the ground.

_Well, that was surprisingly simple. _I thought, listening to Hideyoshi calling to me.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and I heard Hideyoshi calling, "Red alert! Red alert! He escaped! Miyu escaped!"

_Suckers. _I thought as I started running towards New Domino City. _Wait for me, my brother! I will have my revenge, I swear upon it! _

* * *

_**Well, that's my first chapter! Hope that you enjoyed it!**_

**And please leave kind reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Time Travel

**EDIT: script formatting removed. Hope you like it.**

Well, here's chapter 2! I hope that you enjoy it! And leave positive comments! Yes, nothing is worse than negitive comments sometimes, because it kills your will to write.

I donot own anything Yugioh 5Ds. And I never will!

On with the story! Wait! Not yet . . . I have to say that I am sorry that I haven't updated my story lately. I have had tons of schoolwork / tests / I haven't been home the past 1 - 2 days. Now, on with the story!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Travel Through Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By Starlight Warrior 1092

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Someone knocked on the door of the house/ apartment where Yusei, Jack and Crow lived at. It was around four thirty in the afternoon, and Crow was still at work and Yusei was in the garage still working on his duel runner (D-Wheel in Japanese version), so Jack went over t answer the door. But when the signer opened the door, he was shocked at who he saw. It was a kid, around the age of thirteen, and the kid looked so much like himself! But there were some differences, the kid had slightly darker blond hair and had one silver eye and one violet eye.

"Are you Jack Atlas?" the strange kid asked.

"Why? Who are you?" asked Jack.

"My name's Miyu." The kid said, walking inside. "I have a message for you._ Well_, more like a warning."

"About?" asked Jack

"It's from your brother." Replied Miyu. "From me."

"What?" said Jack angrily, "I don't have a brother!"

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?" asked Yusei, coming in from the garage.

"This _nutcase_ thinks that he's my brother!" Jack grumbled.

"Didn't you ever wonder why he left, leaving you all alone?" Miyu asked, talking about his and Jack's father, and enjoying Jack's anger. "He left because he didn't want you!"

The last comment the Miyu made really ticked Jack off, and Jack lost his temper.

"Shut up!" jack growled, slamming Miyu into the wall.

"Jack, calm down." Yusei said to his friend, placing his hand on his angry friends shoulder. Then he turned to Miyu and said, "I think you should leave. Now."

"But I didn't give him my warning yet." Said Miyu, smiling.

"Well?" said Jack, dropping Miyu onto the ground.

"I wanted to warn you that you are going to be destroyed." Replied Miyu.

"I'd like to see someone try." Said Jack.

"Your past is where you'll be destroyed." Miyu replied.

"If I was destroyed in my past, I wouldn't be here right now!" said Jack. "Stupid!"

"You still don't get it! I'm going to the past to destroy you! Then you won't be here right now!" grumbled Miyu.

"That's impossible!" said Yusei. "How are you going to get to the past? _A time machine?_ _Very_ realistic!"

"No." Miyu said. The room suddenly grew dark and Miyu's eyes started to glow reddish in his irises. "I will get there by the power of the shadows!"

As Miyu said that, shadows swirled up around him, making everything blow around in a tornado way. The shadows quickly engulfed Miyu, sending into the darkness and letting him disappear through time.

When the lights came back on, everything was blow around, papers, cards, everything! And when Jack and Yusei looked over at the door that had flung open in all of the commotion, they saw Crow standing there . . . He had just returned from his work.

"Um . . . what just happened?" asked Crow, walking over to the two signers. "Who was that kid?"

"That kid was some freak who claimed to be my brother." Grumbled Jack.

"He claimed to have just traveled through time when all of that happened." Said Yusei. "Do you really think that Miyu just traveled through time?"

Jack sighed. "You really believe-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Yusei, Jack, and Crow felt a stinging pain in their right arms. When they looked down at their arms, they saw that the mark of the Crimson Dragon that they all had, along with Luna and Akiza, was glowing a bright red, brighter than usual. Before any of them could say anything, the three signers heard the loud growl of a dragon as the Crimson Dragon appeared in the room with them.

"The Crimson Dragon!" everyone gasped simultaneously.

_I have come in your time of need._ The words raced through all three signers' minds, as they realized that it was the Crimson Dragon speaking to them through their minds.

"W-why are you here?" asked Crow.

_I have come to take you to the past. If Miyu destroys you in the past, he will end up changing the future, erasing you all from it. And if he does, the world will fall into eternal darkness. _Replied the great dragon.

"I-is he really my brother?" jack asked unexpectedly.

_Sort of. He's your half brother. He thinks that it is your fault that your father died. _The Crimson Dragon replied. _Now come! Gather around, and I will take you all to the past to save yourselves and save the world!_

The three signers walked over to the giant dragon. As the dragon wrapped around them, they were suddenly in what looked like space. _Inside_ the Crimson Dragon.

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Jack

"The past." Replied Crow.

"I know that! I meant what _time_!" said Jack.

"The Crimson Dragon will bring us to the right time, don't worry." Replied Yusei, "We just have to trust it."

Suddenly, the space scene turned white, and then a scene of Domino City appeared. _Well,_ New Domino City. And Satellite.

"Here's our stop!" shouted Crow as the three signers were tossed into the timeline.

All three friends landed, amazingly unharmed, in Satellite.

"And the search for Miyu begins." Said Jack.

Back in present time, Kalin was walking over to his adopted brothers' house. Above him, Kalin saw the Crimson Dragon appear.

_The Crimson Dragon?_ Kalin thought. _I wonder why it would appear here. Are Yusei, Jack, Crow and those other signers in trouble?_

Just as Kalin looked up at the dragon again, he noticed something. The dragon was flying straight at him!

"Just my luck!" Kalin murmured, backing up.

The dragon suddenly turned and wrapped its self around Kalin, sending him through time, before flying up into the sky and disappearing.

_Good luck._ Were the mighty dragon's last thoughts.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2! Please, read and review. And be nice in the reviews. And check out my other stories, if you want to.

Read and review!

**Edit: never again will I write in script formatting. *rage face***


	3. Chapter 3 1997?

**Edit: Script formatting removed. Okay? No need to report me, LawlClan.**

_Hello, and welcome back to my story, TTT!__ It may've been a long time since it has been updated, but it is still amazing! __Hmm... Sure . . . let's go with that._

_Disclaimer! Starlight Warrior 1092 aka myself, doesn't own ANYTHING Yugioh 5Ds, I only own my story and OCs, like the evil Miyu!_

_On with the story!_

* * *

The three signers looked around. They had just arrived in the past, and they were trying to figure out what time they were _actually_ in.

"Well," Said Yusei, "If Miyu went back into the past to destroy jack, then he would need to be alive. And since Neo Domino City and Satellite are separated, then we can't be more than . . . nineteen years into the past."

"It would probably be less than that," Said Crow, "Because the water has separated Neo Domino City from Satellite. That could've taken a year . . . or more."

"And if all _that_ has happened," Jack concluded, "Then we would be living with Martha right now!"

"Come _on!_" Said Crow, racing over towards where Martha lived.

"Wait!" Called Yusei, causing Crow to stop and walk back over to his friends.

"_Why?_" Asked Crow.

"We can't let anyone see us." Yusei told his friends, "Or that could screw up the timeline and change what was _supposed_ to happen in the future!"

"True." Replied Crow. "Let's go watch out for Miyu. He doesn't know that we're here. We've got the upper hand!"

So the orange haired signer raced off towards his foster mother's house, careful not to be seen. The other two signers sighed, and then quickly followed their friend towards their foster mother's house, also staying out of sight.

"Does Miyu even know who Martha is?" Asked Jack.

"I don't think so, but we should be careful. He might know." Replied Yusei as they followed Crow.

In another part of Satellite, Kalin stood up, rubbing his head. He had had a much rougher landing after traveling through time.

"Where _am _I?" Kalin asked himself, looking around. "Satellite? How did I get here?"

Kalin looked around and spotted a kid, no older then thirteen, who looked almost _exactly_ like Jack, but with darker blond hair.

_I wonder who that is . . . and how I got here._ Kalin thought. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to walk back to Neo Domino City from here._

Kalin sighed and walked over to where the bridge had been built, connecting Neo Domino City and Satellite. When Kalin got there, he gasped.

"W-where's the bridge?"

"What bridge?" Asked a voice.

Kalin turned around to see a person, probably homeless or part of a gang, or both, with a baseball bat in his right hand. The person was walking towards Kalin, gripping his baseball bat tightly.

"The bridge that was here earlier today." Kalin replied.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane? There's never been a bridge here before!" Replied the person.

"W-what year is it, right now?" Asked Kalin, scared to get the answer.

"Nineteen ninety seven." The person said. "Why?"

_Nineteen ninety seven? No! I-it was two thousand eleven! The new year, how was that possible? Is that guy here being serious?_ Kalin thought. _Unless . . . maybe . . . The Crimson Dragon! Maybe it sent me back in time, but _why_?_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked the person.

"N-nothing!" Kalin replied. "I-I'll be leaving now."

"Okay," The person said, and then whispered, "Weirdo!"

_Okay, if it _is_ nineteen ninety seven, that would be fourteen years ago, and Jack, Yusei, Crow and I would all be around five years old._ Kalin thought.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kalin sighed as he walked around, trying to think of _what_ he was supposed to be doing in this time.

In a different area of Satellite, the other three time travelers were heading over towards Martha's house. They quickly stopped in an alley where they could see the house, but no one could see them.

"And now we watch." Said Crow. "And wait."

"Hey look!" Yusei exclaimed, pointing over at Martha's house.

The three friends watched as younger versions of themselves and Kalin snuck outside with their decks and their duel disks.

"We should probably follow them . . . us . . . whatever!" Whispered Yusei.

The three signers followed, out of sight. Everyone was silent, and if anyone talked, _anyone_ would be able to hear them. Soon, the three signers watched as their younger selves went over to a beach like area at the edge of Satellite.

"I remember this." Jack whispered. Then to Yusei, he whispered, "you and I duel here. And _you_ end up winning, with five hundred life points left."

As Jack said that, their younger selves started a duel. Yusei versus Jack. Just as Jack had said. Yusei ended up winning with five hundred life points left. After a few more duels, the four kids headed, laughing, back towards Martha's house. Kalin led the way, followed by Yusei and Crow, with Jack trailing behind them, still mad about losing his duel against Yusei.

"Jack . . ." A voice whispered, causing jack's younger self to stop and turn around. The voice whispered again, "Come over here, Jack. Don't tell your friends. Come to me . . ."

Jack's younger self started walking towards the voice. From where the three signers were watching, they saw Jack's younger self start to walk away.

"No." Gasped Jack. "T-that never happened! It must be Miyu! M-my past self is in danger!"

Jack jumped up, ready to run over into plain sight to save his past self.

"Jack, _wait!_" Yusei commanded. "You _can't_ be seen!"

"But he is going to _kill_ me!" Jack almost shouted.

"Hey, where's Jack?" Yusei's past self asked Kalin and Crow's past selves.

They turned around and saw jack's past self walking over towards a dark alley.

"Jack!" The three kids called, running over to their friend. "Come _on! _What are you doing? We have to get home!"

"C-coming!" The younger Jack said, following his friends.

"Darn it!" Miyu grumbled, watching the kids run off. "I was so close! Now, because of that, they _all_ die!"

The three older signers watched their younger selves run back to Martha's house.

"That was close." Jack murmured. "_Too close."_

* * *

**_ Well, how was that? Please leave your comments in a review. _****_And please, don't be mean in the reviews. No one likes Flamers._**

**_ See you next time! XD_**


	4. Chapter 4 Save Them!

**Sorry for the long wait! And sorry that this _isn't_ very long. This story is hard to write! And then trying to find time to type it . . . And the problems with being able to post it! But, I finnally got this chapter up!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds! I only own what I made up and the character "Miyu". He's mine! XD**

* * *

During the night, the three signers took turns watching for Miyu as the other two slept. In an alley. On the ground. Crow was on the last watch of the night. At around seven thirty in the morning, Crow stopped Miyu. He was walking up the steps to Martha's house.

"Guys!" Crow whispered, shaking Yusei and Jack until they woke up. "Wake up! Hey, I found Miyu!"

"Where is he?" jack asked as he and Yusei sat up."Right at Martha's door!" Crow replied.

"What?" the other two signers gasped in unison.

The three friends looked around the side of the alley, straining to hear the conversation.

Miyu knocked on the door. Martha answered it.

"Can I talk with the kids that live here, please?" Miyu asked, not knowing who he was talking to.

"Sure," Martha replied. "Come in."

"T-thanks," Miyu said, walking inside.

Miyu closed the door behind himself.

"Darn it!" jack grumbled. "Now he's inside! Now he can _kill_ us, and we can't stop him!"

"Why would he try to kill us with Martha watching?" Yusei asked.

Suddenly, the three friends heard a crash from inside Martha's house. Then they heard one of their past selves yell, "Run!", as they all raced outside.

"Get back here!" Miyu yelled from inside the house.

"We have to go help . . . us!" Yusei said as they raced through the street to go help their younger selves.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" asked a voice from behind the three signers from the future.

The tree signers turned around to see about ten guys, each holding a weapon- baseball bats, pipes, one guy even had a gun.

"If you try to help those kids," the guy with the gun said, aiming the gun at them, "I won't be afraid to fire."

"Yeah!" Sand another person. "Master Miyu said to keep everyone away from those kids."

"Even his older brother?" Jack asked. "He had asked me before to gather my friends to help him. I guess _you'll _have to explain to Miyu why we weren't there to help him . . ."

"O-oh! I-I d-didn't r-realize that y-you were his b-brother!" said the guy with the gun. "Continue."

"Humph!" Jack grumbled as he, Yusei, and Crow continued running over to where they had last seen their younger selves.

"Where did they go?" asked Crow, looking around wildly.

The alleyway split apart into four separate alleys.

"Let's each go down one," said Jack.

"What about the last one?" asked Yusei. "There are three of us and four of them."

"Don't worry," Jack said, smiling. "We'll save all of them."

So the three friends each chose an alley and raced down it, looking for their younger selves. Crow was the first to find one of their younger selves.

"Help!" Yusei's younger self called out as Miyu's goons grabbed him.

"Darn it!" Crow murmured. "This might screw up the timeline!"

Crow grabbed a stone off of the ground as he raced out into the sight of everyone. As he raced over, Crow shucked the stone at the person who was choking Yusei's younger self. The stone hit the guy straight in the forehead, causing him to drop Yusei's younger self from where he was holding him in the air.

"Who did that?" The person growled, looking around.

Suddenly, Crow was behind the person and Crow punched the guy who had been trying to kill Yusei's younger self. The guy crashed onto the ground, causing him to fall unconscious. The other two guys that were both there, after seeing their ring leader fall to the ground, raced at Crow. Crow quickly tripped the first guy and punched the second guy in the gut. After another minute of fighting, the two guys got up and raced away.

"W-who are you?" Yusei's younger self asked Crow.

"That's not important right now," Crow replied, stepping out of the shadows where he had been fighting the other people.

Yusei's younger self gasped. "Y-you look a lot like my brother, adopted brother . . . friend, Crow!"

"Um . . . let's get back to your house. Martha's probably worried about you," Said Crow, not wanting to answer any questions or respond to Yusei's younger self's comment. "And let's find your brothers."

"Wait, how do you know about Martha?" Yusei's younger self asked.

_Darn it!_ "I-I've met her before."

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" Yusei's younger self replied, noticing that his savior didn't want to answer any more questions.

"Oh no you don't!" The voice appeared to be coming from the shadows. A figure walked out of the shadows. Miyu.

"Stay away!" Yusei's younger self said, backing away.

"You. Leave. Him. Alone," Crow threatened, stepping in front of the younger kid. "Yusei's not the one that you wanted. Leave him out of this."

"No," Miyu replied. "They all must _die!_ And you will die too, if you try to stop me."

"What? Gasped Crow and Yusei's younger self simultaneously.

Miyu pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed it at Yusei's younger self. "Goodbye," he murmured, pulling the trigger.

* * *

**So, how was that? Please leave all comments, opinions, and suggestions! You just have to click the little "Review" button. Okay? Please? Thanks! XD**


	5. Chapter 5 The Gun, Who Was Hit?

**Okay, so I got two reviews that were really nice, so I decided to update! Yay! It doesn't start with the whole "who got shot by the gun?" thing though, but it does get to that sometime in this chapter, more towards the ending. please enjoy, and if you like it or not, review!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds! And I never will! Yay! Or else this won't be a fanfic, right?**

* * *

In another area at around the same time, Jack had followed the alley until he came to an area where it opened about the size of a room. Right outside of the darkness of the alley was one of the guys that were working with Miyu. And being lifted a few feet off of the ground by his shirt was Crow's younger self. Another guy stood next to the first.

"Darn it!" Jack grumbled. "They got here before me. Well, _this_ should be fun! Sorry, timeline!"

Jack grabbed one of his cards and shucked it at the person who was choking Crow's younger self. It hit the guy in the hand, causing him to drop Crow's younger self to the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" The guy screamed in pain.

The other guy raced over at Jack, but he ran straight into Jack's fist. Jack walked over to the guy with the card sticking out of his hand and ripped the card out, causing the guy to scream in pain again. Both guys ended up running away, both in pain.

Crow's younger self looked up at his savior and said, "Thank you. You really saved me from those freaks. Say, you look a lot like my brother, Jack!"

"Come on, kid," Jack said, ignoring Crow's younger self's last comment. "Let's get you back home."

"Sure," Sand Crow's younger self, following Jack back through the alley. Suddenly, in the darkness of the alley, they heard a gun go off.

* * *

In yet _another_ alley at around the same time, Yusei had followed the alley as far as it would go until he saw another one of Miyu's thugs holding Kalin's younger self against a building with a gun against the side of his head.

"Darn it!" Yusei grumbled, "Now I have to show myself. Sorry, timeline. I really hope this doesn't screw up time _too_ much!"

Yusei quickly grabbed a rock off of the ground and chucked it at the gun that the guy was holding. It hit the gun out of the guy's hand and broke the barrel.

"What the?" the guy said, turning and looking at Yusei.

But all he saw of Yusei was his fist as it slammed into his face. The guy landed hard on the ground. He quickly got up and ran away, unarmed.

"T-thanks," Kalin's younger self said.

"No problem," Yusei replied, glad that his friend's younger self hadn't been killed.

"Hey, you look a lot like my friend, Yusei," said Kalin's younger self.

"Um . . . let's get you home," said Yusei, not responding to the comment.

Before either one could move, they heard gunfire from somewhere else.

* * *

In _another_ area at around the same time, Kalin was wandering around, wondering why the Crimson Dragon had sent him through time.

_Why send me back in time? Why not one of the signers?_ Kalin thought to himself, _why me?_

Kalin was wandering around when he noticed a person holding a blonde haired kid against the wall with a knife against his throat.

_What is he doing?_ Kalin asked himself, getting mad that someone would be trying to kill some kid. _Why are you trying to kill him? What did he ever do to you?_

Kalin raced over towards the guy and, before the guy knew what Kalin was doing; Kalin grabbed the knife from the guy's hand and held it against the guy's neck. Kalin wasn't going to slit the guy's throat open, but did the guy know that? No, he didn't. He turned and fled, dropping the blonde haired kid as he ran away.

"You okay, kid?" Kalin asked the kid as he stood up.

"Y-yes, thanks!" replied the blonde kid.

Kalin looked over at the kid. "Don't mention it." Then Kalin gasped. _He looks a lot like Jack! But . . . how?_ Then Kalin remembered- he's in the past! _Could this mess up the timeline?_

"Um . . . mister? Are you okay?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"I-I'm fine," Kalin replied. "I have a question for you, do you have any brothers?"

"Y-yeah," the boy replied.

"And where are they?" Kalin asked.

"We all got split up," the boy replied. "Yusei went down one of the alleys, Crow went down another, and Kalin took the last."

Just as the boy finished talking, the sound of a gun echoed throughout Satellite.

"Y-Yusei!" the boy called out, his eyes wide with fear. Then to Kalin he added, "Yusei went that way! Where the noise from the gun came from!"

"Y . . . Yusei!" Kalin gasped. Then to the boy he said, "Come on kid, let's go help!"

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes. He looked around. The guy with the gun had lowered his weapon. _Did he miss?_ Yusei looked to the person that had saved him earlier, the one that looked like an older version of his brother, Crow.

"Why are you so willing to give up your life for your friends?" the guy with the gun spat.

_What? No, don't tell me he . . ._ Yusei looked over at his savior. He was bleeding!

"I would give my life for my friends, Miyu, just like they would for me!" the teen coughed, blood was coming out of his mouth.

Yusei was shocked. _He took the bullet . . . to save me?_

"Hey! Is everyone okay?" Someone called. Yusei saw his brother, Jack, with some person who looked . . . familiar.

"No! Please help!" Yusei called back. Then to the person that had saved him he whispered, "It's going to be okay . . . you're going to be fine." Yusei thought that he heard his savior laugh a little.

"Don't more or I'll shoot!" Miyu threatened.

"Don't move or _I'll_ shoot," a voice said from behind Miyu. The teen looked like Miyu, only a little different and he was a few years older.

The teen that had been with Jack raced over to the teen that had saved Yusei.

"Jack!" he called to the guy behind Miyu. "He's hurt, bad!"

Yusei's brother Jack walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No," Yusei whimpered like a lost puppy. "He was trying to protect me and now he's hurt, badly!"

"As I said before," the teen coughed, "I would give my life to save my friends."

The teen that had been called "Jack" ran over to his hurt friend. "Don't worry Crow. You'll be better soon."

* * *

**So, how was that? Why didn't Yusei ever get there? Maybe he will in the next chapter! Please review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Back To The House

**Wow. I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I'm sorry about that. But, being Christmas, I decided I should update. And guess what? I think that I might be able to update more often! Maybe!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds... at _all_ ...**

**This first part is third person limited for... Yusei... from that time. Heh heh, that sounds so funny. :3**

* * *

_Did they just say "Jack" and "Crow"? That _can't_ just be a coincidence, right?_

"Kalin, call the hospital," "Jack" said, pointing his friend over to a phone.

"Um, there are no hospitals here," Yusei replied. "Only in New Domino…"

"Oh _great_," "Jack" grumbled.

"Well… um…" "Kalin" said, looking around. "We could…"

"Hey, what happened?" another person called. The person ran over to where my savior, "Crow", lay on the ground.

"Miyu shot him," "Jack" growled, saying the person's name with vile hatred. _Miyu? It that that maniac's name? _

"What do we do, Yusei?" "Kalin" asked.

Yusei turned, wondering why they were asking him. But then he noticed that they were all looking at the guy who had appeared a minute ago.

_Wait… his name is Yusei too? And… he…. He looks like me! How weird!_ Suddenly, there was a loud noise and Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin all looked up to the sky, along with their older doubles. There was a giant dragon, and it looked like it was made out of crimson fire!

"The Crimson Dragon," Yusei heard one of the doubles whisper.

The giant dragon suddenly flew down from the sky, right towards "Crow". Almost as soon as it touched him, it disappeared in a flash of bright red light. When everyone looked back, "Crow" was healed, but unconscious.

Yusei, Jack and Kalin all watched as the dragon disappeared, leaving Crow healed but unconscious.

"W-what was that?" Crow's younger self asked.

_"Tell them," The Crimson Dragon whispered into the four time travelers ears. "They will not remember… no one will."_

"That was the Crimson Dragon," Yusei replied.

"…" the four younger self's just stared at their doubles.

"Come on, let's get you back home," Yusei said.

As they walked back towards Martha's house, the four younger ones were all quiet.

"So Kalin," Yusei asked his friend once they were far away from everyone. "How did you travel back in time?"

"The Crimson Dragon," Kalin replied. "Though I don't know why it chose _me,_ of all people…"

"It has its reasons," Yusei replied.

"Hey!" Jack called. "Where are we going to stay? I can't drag Crow around everywhere!"

"You could stay with us," Kalin's younger self suggested.

_"They will not remember…. No one will."_ The Crimson Dragon's words rang throughout the older signers ears.

"Thanks," Yusei replied. _I wonder if Martha will recognize us… hopefully not…_

Yusei knocked on the door o Martha's house, hoping the woman would answer. Apparently, she might have gotten hurt by Miyu. Just as Yusei hoped, Martha answered his knocking. And man, was she surprised to see who it was!

"Y-Yusei?" Martha gasped. "H-how can this be?" She turned and saw Jack, Crow and Kalin, along with the Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin from _her_ time. Martha looked like she was about faint.

"Martha, I know this is going to sound _extremely_ weird," Yusei said quickly. "But we're from the future."

"And what happened to Crow?" Martha asked, worried about her adopted son... from the future.

"Some meanie named Miyu shot him, Martha!" The little Crow told her before anyone else could answer. "He had a gun!"

"Oh my," Martha gasped. "Come, everyone in!"

Everyone listened to Martha. Yusei explained to her that the Crimson Dragon had healed Crow, and there was probably no reason to worry. Martha made all of the younger children go to bed, though they didn't want to. Reluctantly, they listened to her.

"This is defiantly an interesting experience," Martha said at last. "I believe you all completely." She paused. "Not everyday you get to meet you adopted kids, after they've grown so much!"

"I'm very sorry, Martha," Yusei replied. "But you... you won't remember any of this once we leave."

"I was suspecting that," Martha answered. "But at least I get to talk with you now."

"I wish you could talk with _all_ of us right now," Kalin mumbled, casting a glance over at Crow. Martha used one of the spare beds for him, and left the door to the room open, in case he woke up.

"I do too," Martha agreed. "There's so much I want to ask you all... How are you all even _here_ in the first place?"

"The Crimson Dragon," Jack answered. "It gave us a little... _shock_ as it took us through time. It probably would've been useful a _long_ time ago, but... who knows what goes on in giant dragons' heads..."

"We're here to stop Miyu," Yusei said, taking a seat in the living room. Martha and Kalin were already sitting down, and Jack refused a seat before. "I think you've already met him. He's bent on revenge..."

"On _me_," Jack muttered. "But now, since you've helped me," Jack looked at Yusei and Kalin. "Now _you two_ are in trouble too! You could've left it as a little _family_ problem!"

"Ah, Jack," Kalin said, smirking. "Either way, it would've become a family problem." He looked around the room. "We're all family, aren't we?" Jack growled and looked away from the older boy.

"So, do you know where Miyu is now?" Martha asked.

"No," Yusei replied, shaking his head. "We lost him."

"I had him under _gunpoint_," Jack boasted. "Until he shot Crow. Then, Crow was _way_ more important than stopping him."

"I wish Crow hadn't gotten hurt," Yusei mumbled, thinking that he was the only one who heard him say that.

"And what, you would've wanted to die then, Yusei?" Kalin asked. Martha gasped. Kalin looked over at Martha. "Crow jumped in front of the bullet. Yusei... from _your_ time had been with him at the time." Kalin looked back over at Yusei. "And if you would've been killed _now_, you wouldn't be here anymore. The whole _future_ would've been altered, and Crow _knew_ that."

"I'm glad that he didn't die," Martha added. Everyone else either nodded or mumbled their agreement.

Suddenly, they all heard a voice ask, "Where am I?"

"Crow!" Kalin gasped, running over to his room. "You're awake!"

Everyone else followed him over.

"Hey, I thought that they could know about us?" Crow asked wearily. He was looking at Martha.

"Change of plans, buddy," Jack replied. "We're allowed to tell them as much as they want to know. They won't remember a thing about us once we're gone."

"Ahh," Crow answered. Then he groaned. "It hurts so much... but where's the mark?"

"The Crimson Dragon healed you," Yusei replied. "Or at least, we _thought_ he did." Yusei was at his friend's side in a moment.

"Maybe I didn't heal completely _inside_ yet," Crow mumbled. "Is everyone else safe?"

"Safe as can be," Kalin answered.

Those words sent chills down Yusei's spine. It was true, though. While Miyu was out there, none of them were _really_ safe yet.

* * *

**It's so true. No one's safe yet. Yay! I didn't want to kill any characters _yet_, so I healed Crow... _maybe_.**

**Hey, please review. I really tried to work on this story more! XD**


	7. Chapter 7 A Meggage Arrives

**Oh my Ra. I haven't updated this since... December. I should really start remembering those old, not so good fanfics I have. (Speaking of which, I pulled out a Warriors x 5Ds crossover, and after major spellchecking and some work with it, _maybe_ it could get posted.)**

**I'm really sorry. I've forgotten about this story with all of the other stories that I'm working with right now. (Once I'm done with this, then I can work with AFA -.-') I do not own 5Ds at ALL.**

* * *

"What are they saying?" Jack asked as Yusei tried to listen to what their older doubles were saying.

"Shhh!" Yusei whispered back. "I can't hear with you talking!"

Yusei strained to hear what they were saying, and since the stairs were pretty close to the living room, he could hear fairly well... when Jack _wasn't_ talking.

"So, do you know where Miyu is now?" Yusei heard Martha ask.

"No, we lost him." That was the voice of his _own_ double. The one that the older ones had been calling _Yusei_.

"I had him under _gunpoint_," Yusei heard Jack boasting. "Until he shot Crow. Then, Crow was _way_ more important than stopping him." _Yep_, Yusei decided. _That defiantly sounds like Jack, He's _always_ boasting about something._

Yusei heard the other Yusei mumble something, but since he wasn't close enough to hear, he didn't catch it. But it seems that Kalin's double had heard him.

"And what, you would've wanted to die then, Yusei?" The other Kalin asked. Martha gasped. "Crow jumped in front of the bullet. Yusei... from _your_ time had been with him at the time." Kalin looked back over at Yusei. "And if you would've been killed _now_, you wouldn't be here anymore. The whole _future_ would've been altered, and Crow _knew_ that."

Yusei shuddered at the thought of dying, and at such an early age. Jack must've noticed him shudder, because he whispered, "What is it?"

"I'm glad that he didn't die," Martha added.

"I'm glad too," Yusei whispered to himself.

Then he turned to see Jack, Crow and Kalin all standing behind him. "They're just talking about what happened to their friend. And what would've happened if... if he hadn't saved me. That's all. Everyone agrees that they're all glad that he _didn't_ die. And I'm glad too."

"Me too," The other three kids whispered.

"Oh!" Yusei exclaimed. "He must've woken up! And... They all left the room."

"..." The four kids stood there, staring into the empty room. No one was there to catch them for still being awake.

"Come on," Crow whispered. He snuck around the corner of the stairs and into the living room.

"Crow!" Kalin gasped. "Come back! They'll catch you!"

Crow didn't turn around. Yusei sighed. _I guess we'll have to go after him_.

"So Martha knows everything?" Crow asked. Everyone was standing around his bed. _They must've been really worried about me_, Crow thought to himself. He tried to move, but felt a sharp pain right next to his heart. Crow held back a groan of pain. He didn't want his friends to worry about him.

"Pretty much," Kalin replied.

"Did she ask about all these markers of mine?" Crow joked. No one laughed. _Heh, must still be too worried to laugh_, Crow thought sadly.

"So," Jack said, breaking the silence. "When are we going after Miyu again? I want to teach that brat that he can't just go and mess around with people's pasts!" Then Crow heard him whisper, "Or their friends."

Crow smiled to himself. Jack _did_ have a heart! It was a miracle!

"Jack; you, Yusei and I could go out looking for him tomorrow," Kalin said, casting a glance at Crow. "But Crow, you'll have to stay here."

"But-" Crow wanted to argue, even though it was pointless. There was _no way_ any of them would let him go.

"Crow, no," Yusei told his adopted brother. "You're hurt, so you'll have to just stat here. You... you can help Martha watch the kids." Then, he also added, "And make sure we weren't _that_ much trouble for Martha."

Crow smiled. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Thank you," Kalin murmured.

"Let's send you three off to bed too," Martha told everyone. Before anyone could complain, Martha added, "My house, my rules. You being from the future doesn't change my rules. You should all know them _very_ well by now."

"Yes Martha," Everyone agreed.

"Wait," Jack said. Everyone stopped. A smirk played across Jack's face. "It seems we have some visitors." Everyone turned and saw the younger versions of Crow, Kalin, Jack and Yusei watching them from the door. As soon as the kids were spotted, they all jumped back.

"You four!" Martha gasped. "You were supposed to be in bed an _hour_ ago!" Martha scolded.

"It seems you'll have to keep an eye on us," Kalin laughed.

Crow nodded. "They won't get out of my sight. I'll have to tell them some sort of story about the future... maybe _then_ they'll stay where they're supposed to!"

"Yeah, maybe," Kalin laughed.

Martha took all seven of them off towards some bedrooms, and sent the four younger ones to _their_ beds and gave their time traveling counterparts some rooms to stay in. Afterwards, she went to check in on Crow.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Martha asked.

Crow nodded. "Alright as I'll ever be after taking a bullet for the team." Crow laughed at his own joke, but Martha remained silent. _Man, _no one_ has any humor left!_ "Hey, I'll help watch the kids tomorrow. In the future, I've kinda got my own little group that I'm looking out for, thanks to your help."

Martha smiled. "I'm glad I'm still there to help you in the future."

"What?" Crow asked. "You're not going to _die_ anytime soon, if that's what you're wondering... well, you're not going to die and _stay_ dead. But I can explain that later."

"Now get some sleep," Martha whispered. "Goodnight, Crow." Martha turned off the lights.

And for a moment, Crow felt as if he was a kid again, and still with Martha. "Goodnight Martha!"

"Hey everyone wake up!" Yusei opened his eyes at the sound of his younger self's voice. Apparently, he was always the one to wake everyone. Yusei thought back to when he was a kid, and remembered waking everyone up all of the time. Yusei chuckled to himself, getting up and out of bed.

"H-hi," Yusei turned and saw his younger self at the door. "Um, do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure," Yusei replied kindly. His younger self seemed really shy around him. _Was I really that shy when I was younger?_

As everyone got up, Yusei went to go check on Crow, and see how he was doing. Yusei wasn't surprised to find him still fast asleep- like a log.

"Okay everyone," Martha said, once everyone was in the breakfast room. "I want you all to meet some guests." All eyes turned to Yusei, Jack and Kalin. "These are some friends who you may recognize- Yusei, Jack and Kalin." All of the kids' eyes turned to the younger ones- the ones that _they_ knew.

"How?" One girl- who Yusei recognized as Lily- called out.

"We're from the future," Kalin replied. "We've come back to defeat an evil person who's trying to screw up the past."

"Cool!" Some of them said. Others just stared in shock. Some stared in disbelief.

"Hey wait," Another kid asked. "Jack, Yusei and Kalin are never just those three. What about Crow? He's _always_ with them!"

"He's in the other room," Martha said, pointing to the bedroom. "But he's hurt, so _no_ bothering him. He's already said that he can help me watch you all today."

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"How'd he get hurt?" Another asked.

"He was shot, with a gun!" Jack's younger self said before anyone else could answer. Some kids gasped.

"But he's okay now," Martha said quickly, with a sharp glare at Jack, who immediately was silenced.

"Okay now, everyone get some breakfast," Martha told the kids and teens.

After breakfast, Yusei, Jack and Kalin avoided questions by leaving to find Miyu. They weren't _running away_ from the questions, but they _were_ escaping them in one way. Now Crow was stuck with _all_ of the questions.

"How'd you all travel back in time?" One kid asked Crow.

Crow had just finished breakfast himself- he had been woken up by Martha after the others had left.

"Well, there's this dragon called the Crimson Dragon," Crow explained. "It took us through time to stop Miyu." He had already explained who Miyu was.

"How'd you get so many markers?" Another kid asked.

"So many questions," Crow mumbled to himself. Then, louder, he replied, "Mostly stealing things. I have a group of kids in the future who I take care of, with the help of Martha. Things get more difficult as you grow up..." Crow sighed. "But they also get better, don't worry."

"What's one of the greatest things that happens?" Another kid asked.

"Ah, one of the greatest," Crow said, thinking for a moment. "In the future, they finally are able to create a bridge between Satellite and Neo Domino."

Many kids gasped. "Whoa!" Even Martha was surprised.

What's one of the... worst things that happened?" Another kid asked. "Not everything can be good, right?"

"You're right," Crow replied. He paused to think. "Well, there was this group that called themselves the "Dark Signers", and they tried to take over the world using the power of darkness."

"Wow," The kids gasped. They really liked to hear about the future- all of them. The kids continued to ask Crow questions about the future until about eight thirty when Martha sent them off to bed.

"But we can't go to bed yet!" The younger Jack complained. "Our _doubles_ aren't back yet!"

Crow laughed at the nickname. Doubles... It made sense to them, though. The time travelers _did_ seem like doubles to them, since they were still... what, five?

"They'll be back later," Martha told the kids. "Now, off to bed."

Complaining the whole way, the four headed off.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Martha asked Crow once the kids were gone.

"I really don't know," Crow admitted. "The other nights that we were here, we spend almost all night searching. So... it's difficult to tell."

But right as Crow said that, the front door opened and a moment later, slammed shut. _Must be Jack_, Crow thought.

"Did you find him?" Crow called out to the rest of his group. He stood up and walked over towards the door.

"No," Jack grumbled. "We didn't. He left _no_ clues to where he went."

"It's like he was never here," Kalin muttered. "I thought that he might be somewhere around where all of his goons met up, but no..."

"So we've got nothing?" Crow asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Then... can I come out and look with you tomorrow? _Please?_ Those kids made me almost give my whole life biography today!"

"Are you better?" Yusei asked.

"As better as I'll ever be," Crow answered. Everyone stared at him like he had said _no_. "Fine, if I tell you yes, will you let me?"

"Maybe," Kalin said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jack answered it, and a moment later he was back in the door with the others. He had a note in his hand.

"We've got our clue," Jack growled, showing everyone the note. Jack read it aloud. "If you're looking for Miyu, meet me near the broken bridge to Neo Domino."

"Could that be Miyu, leading you all into a trap?" Everyone turned and saw the younger Yusei, standing next tot he steps.

"Yusei!" Martha said, not expecting him to still be up. "Get back to bed! And take those other three with you!"

"They're not with me," Yusei said quietly. "Not this time."

"Then get yourself back to bed," Martha replied.

"Wait," Crow said. "He could have a point though. Miyu _does_ want to trap us somehow, and this would be a perfect trap for us to fall right in to." Crow turned to the younger Yusei. "Good thinking."

The kid Yusei smiled at being praised.

"But, we should still go, right?" Kalin replied. "We should keep our guard up, but this is the only clue we have..."

The group remained silent. Kalin was _right_, they _would_ have to go, since it _was_ the only clue that they had. "It looks like we're going..."

* * *

**Extra long chapter! Yay! Sorry if it doesn't have breaks, they always disapear whenever I type them -.-' Why, Ra, why? And one more thing- I _wonder_ who sent the message! You'll never guess his name! Never! (He's... _new_.)**

**Please review, since this chapter was extra long for my forgetfulness. (Usually 1,000 words, this on is over 2,000. See?)**


End file.
